


Sleeping In

by TroubleIs26



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Song fic?, Steve is smitten, This is my first fic I'm so sorry, Tony is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIs26/pseuds/TroubleIs26
Summary: After a lot of bargaining, Tony convinces Steve to shuck his responsibilities for one day and stay in bed.Alternative titles: Bribing Steve with Britney Spears; Fall Down Five Times, Give Up Getting Up“If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by All Time Low’s new track ‘Sleeping In’. Pure feel-good fluff and nothing more.

7AM came around like a hole in the head. Tony stirred lazily under the covers. He could have sworn the weekend had only just arrived, but before he knew it Monday morning had crept up on them like a thief. Steve looked so peaceful, still fast asleep next to him in Tony’s queen-sized bed. Steve had inadvertently rolled closer to him in the night and Tony welcomed the closeness, even if it meant he had to contort his body slightly to fit in what little space he had left. 

Steve’s breathing was deep and regular. Tony wondered how, with all those enhanced super-soldier senses, the blonde had managed to sleep through the alarm undisturbed. More importantly, Tony wondered how on earth he was going to get out of this nest they’d created and get on with his day. His mind scanned over all his out-standing work – Stark Industries shareholder meeting, new schematics for Barton’s arrows, prepping that presentation for MIT – none of it appealed to him in the slightest right now. He was warm and next to his lover and so damn content. 

It was rare that Tony could quiet his busy mind for any period of time. The fact he was gazing at Steve in this tranquil haze said it all. All he wanted was to lay low in this lazy luxury forever. Almost as if he could hear Tony’s thoughts, Steve rolled over onto his side with his face now turned towards Tony. God, he couldn’t be more in love with Steve if he tried. 

Steve had fallen asleep in just his underwear. Tony watched has his bare chest rise and fall, his body radiating a furnace-like amount of heat given the winter cold just outside their window. He started stirring, and Tony couldn’t help but smile as Steve stretched out and moved so languidly. Softly, Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Tony with pure, unadulterated adoration. The look slowly morphed into a disappointing realisation. 

“Shit,” Steve said, as he shut his eyes and brought his hands to his face. “Work.” He sighed. 

Tony groaned and pressed his forehead to Steve’s soft chest. “Noooo,” he whined. “Stay!” he pleaded as Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes. Tony had instantly forgotten all this appointments for the day, immediately planning to tell Jarvis to cancel everything. It could all wait – the world wouldn’t end (this time, he hoped). Steve threw his legs over his side of the bed and all Tony could do was watch the muscles in the soldier’s back tense and relax as Steve tried to kick his brain into gear. The few seconds of hesitation where Steve sat on the edge of the bed was long enough for Tony to strike – he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and held on tight. 

“Don’t leave,” he whispered, as he pressed his cheek to Steve’s back. “The bed is warm and it’s got me in it,” Tony goaded. Steve laughed as he gently pried Tony’s hands from his waist. 

“I’ve got that meeting with Fury. He wants the mission report from Friday, remember? When we nearly destroyed the Bronx? I don’t think ‘aliens-trying-to-take-over’ has the same impact as it once did when it was new and… exciting,” Steve huffed as he reached for his pants, crumpled on the floor near the bed. His shirt was dumped on top – in a heap of clothes that they’d been way too eager to shed the night before. They hadn’t really thought about anything but each other’s skin. 

Tony inhaled, thinking about the way Steve had pressed his lips to his neck and worked his way down Tony’s chest, past the arc reactor, and down his stomach. Every inch of Tony’s skin had felt electric as Steve played with the elastic of his briefs, before dipping under. Tony was already achingly hard, despite the minimal foreplay. Under normal circumstances he’d have been embarrassed, but honestly, he challenged anyone to not get mind-blowingly turned on by Captain America sucking bruises onto their neck. Not that he’d ever let anyone else have this. 

Steve had returned to Tony’s neck when he wrapped his large hand around Tony’s dick, giving it a few experimental strokes. Tony arched into the touch, senses being assaulted on two fronts. His hands grappled at the solider’s back, blunt fingernails drawing down the vast expanse. Steve relented on Tony’s neck, only to work his way further down, arriving at the sensitive inside of his boyfriend’s hip, paying it the same level of attention. Tony’s hands moved to the blond’s hair, running his fingers through to grip slightly tighter at the soft hair by the nape of Steve’s neck. He felt the vibration of a soft moan against his skin. 

Before Tony could put two and two together, Steve had taken his length into his mouth. It was warm and wet and Tony had to stop himself from bucking up into heat. Steve swallowed him down as Tony gripped tightly to the sheets at his side, consumed by the feel of Steve’s throat taking his dick so well. At the same time, Steve’s fingers probed between Tony’s cheeks, rubbing gently around his entrance. They both knew exactly where this was going. The pleasure Tony was feeling was second only to the anticipation of having Steve inside him. Steve certainly wasn’t planning on making him wait much longer… 

Back in the present, Tony pulled Steve back onto the bed, thwarting the soldier’s attempt to button his pants. The blond was now wearing far too many clothes for Tony’s liking, not that he didn’t relish the scratch of the material against his bare skin. “No,” he stated petulantly. “Stay,” Tony demanded. He craned around to look Steve in the eye. He registered the sleep in the corners of Steve’s eyes, and knew he had a chance. Steve had slept. Actually slept. Comfortable enough to fall asleep and stay asleep, and that was more than usual for the super-soldier, who usually spent night upon night restlessly tossing and turning, praying for some respite. 

Steve rolled his eyes, trying and failing to convey annoyance – despite his efforts, he still glowed with adoration for the engineer. When Tony set his mind on something, there was no changing it. But Steve knew he had responsibilities and commitments to attend to. Just because he was now dating the man that made all this ‘Avengers’ stuff possible, didn’t mean he could just shuck his duties when he felt like staying in bed with his boyfriend. 

Steve took advantage of Tony’s softening hold and stood up to reach for his t-shirt. He threw it on the white cotton top with practiced swiftness then moved to open the curtains, letting the light stream in. It was one of those crisp mornings where the sky was clear and bluer than blue, but the air was brisk and frost still coated the grass. When the solider turned back to the bed, Tony was watching him with intent. 

“If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me…?” Tony asked, grinning up at his boyfriend with that trademark twinkle in his eye. Steve blushed for a moment, before smiling and moving closer to the bed. The bed sank as he leant forward onto it, hovering directly over Tony. 

“Like this…?” Steve posed, as he moved impossibly closer, pushing his clothed body flush against Tony’s. This was far more literal than Tony he meant, but he’d be damned if he was complaining. With only an inch between their faces, Steve stared unwaveringly into the engineer’s eyes; Tony couldn’t help but swallow down his surprise as he let the super-soldier press him into the mattress. 

“Damn, Cap,” he inhaled. “Never gets old,” Tony smirked as he pushed back, feeling Steve’s growing erection through his slacks. “Thought you had work?” he teased. 

Steve dropped his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. “Why did you have to remind me?” he berated. Steve peeled himself off the man lying under him and turned as if to get out of bed, but before he could Tony dragged him back, curling his entire body around the blond. 

“You make it so hard to stay on track,” Steve groaned, trying desperately to hide the smile that was creeping behind his reproach. “You’ve got work too, ya know?” he tried, attempting to appeal to Tony’s sense of responsibility, which deep down he knew was futile. Tony smirked. It seemed to pale in comparison to being with Steve. Tony was laid on his back, arms wrapped tightly around Steve who was now lying on top of him, laughing at the ceiling thinking about the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“What if I said we could listen to Britney?” he raised his eyebrows suggestively, peeking around at the solider. “All day, I won’t even try to change the music!” Tony bartered – he knew Steve would have a hard time turning down that offer. Of all the things Steve had missed while doing time on ice, Britney Spears was the one he had really taken a shining to, much to Tony’s chagrin. Honestly, that guy was full of surprises for an old man.

Steve could never say no when Tony looked at him like that. Eyes wide and pleading, so pure and unashamed. Nothing to hide, nothing to fear. Steve felt so lucky that he got to see Tony like this – happy and unguarded. A world away from the version he put to the rest of the world. 

“It’s 7 in the morning, Tony,” the soldier chuckled. He was finding it impossible to leave Tony, who laid on the bed looking like a dream. “Not sure the others will be too pleased being woken up by ‘Oops I Did It Again’.” 

“Maybe they’d prefer Toxic?” Tony joked. “Anything you want baby, that’s okay with me! It’s not like Nat hasn’t woken us up with Rage Against the Machine enough times. Bruce nearly hulked-out because of her. Twice!” Tony reasoned, laughing at the memories. “Britney doesn’t usually have that effect on people. Just stay.” 

Steve couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted. A whole day with nowhere to be and no one to see, besides the beautiful brunette lying next to him, sounded truly heavenly. And hadn’t he earned it? The super-soldier had never taken a sick day, never showed up late for training, never skipped out on a meeting. He was reliable. What was one day off? 

That is, if he could only guarantee this would be a one-off… which he couldn’t. Not when Tony looked at him with that face. Not when last night’s memories flooded his mind, making it impossible to think straight. 

Tony wriggled out from underneath Steve to lie on his side and get a better look at the blond’s face. He could see the cogs turning in Steve’s mind, rationalising each possible decision with its inevitable outcome. For all his teasing, Tony loved the way Steve’s mind worked. He loved even more the knowledge that somehow, Steve’s mind had rationalised being with Tony – a manic, chaotic, sleep-deprived, self-professed ‘genius’. Somehow, even with his sparkling array idiosyncrasies, Tony was enough for the morally-upright, kind and beautiful soldier. 

“Who’d even know?” Tony continued. “I’ll tell JARVIS to keep the penthouse on lockdown – no one in, or out,” he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “And maybe we can revisit last night’s antics?” 

“Mmm, it’s certainly a tempting offer...” Steve smirked. “But of course they’d know! I can picture it now – Fury’s look of suspicion and contempt. Do you want to be on the receiving end of that?” He posed. 

“Ya know what, I’ll take one for the team! Get him on the phone – I’ll tell him you’re busy on very important Stark Industries business. Requires your army expertise. It can’t wait – topmost priority!” Tony enthused, playfully making a grab for Steve’s phone. 

“Okay, OKAY,” Steve conceded between laughs, rolling away so his phone was out of Tony’s reach. “I’ll stay,” he accepted in defeat. “But let me handle Fury… God knows he’d know something was up if you willingly got in touch… ” Tony beamed into Steve’s back, squeezing tighter around the blond’s waist with the smugness of having won. Eventually Tony relaxed his grip on the super-soldier, who took the opportunity to stand up and grab his cell phone. He hesitated, only briefly, before tapping in the number of his boss. 

“Fury, it’s Rogers,” Steve stated, turning his back on his boyfriend who was far too distracting, looking just edible in bed. “Something’s come up,” he lied, well… kind of. “I need to push the debrief to tomorrow.” Tony laid back on the bed and grinned like the cat who’d got the cream. Watching Steve lie to Fury, going against all his own hardwiring, made Tony’s heart sing. Some might say he was a bad influence on the soldier, but Tony thought of it more as helping Steve loosen up. As Steve worked on his excuse over the phone, Tony stood up to close the curtains Steve had only recently opened. They weren’t going to need the outside world today. 

“Alright,” Steve sighed. “That seems fair. See you then,” he concluded, hanging up the phone and throwing it into the pile of cushions and clothes gathered by the wardrobe. Out of sight, out of mind. 

“I’ve got to work Sunday,” Steve huffed, trying to hold back the smile creeping through. “But for today, I’m all yours.” Steve grabbed the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head in one smooth movement; Tony was entranced by the stretch of Steve abdominal muscles as the shirt came off, tossed into the growing pile of miscellaneous fabrics. 

Tony’s trance was broken by the jarring sound of his own phone, loudly coming to life on the bedside cabinet. 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Tony muttered, shaking his head resolutely. He swiped up his phone and immediately turned it off without even looking to see who was calling. He threw his phone at the heap on the floor to join Steve’s, then laid back on the bed, propping his head up with his elbow and shooting Steve his best smolder.

“Well, Cap? You gonna get your fine ass over here or what?” Tony propositioned, and Steve couldn’t hold back a happy laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” the soldier retorted, dropping his slacks and crawling across the bed to Tony. He kissed the brunette softly, drawing their torsos together under the covers.

“Yeah, but like you’d have it any other way...” Tony gleaned. And he was right. 

“Now… I believe you promised me Britney?” 

Tony let out a groan as he dropped his head back on his pillow. Still worth it, he thought, as he reached for the sound system remote.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've been brave enough to post on here. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
